


Let There Be Music

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Series: Made of Memories [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: The first in a series of snippets from various points in Mairon's life. Since the beginning is a very good place to start, we start with the Ainulindalë!
Series: Made of Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Let There Be Music

**Author's Note:**

> Was I tempted to name this "The Sound of Music" and take the joke in the summary too far? Yes, yes I was.
> 
> Anyway this, along with some other little snapshots into moments in Mairon's life, have been sitting in my WIPs folder for way too long, and since I haven't posted anything in ages, I thought I did them out and post them!

For a time, there was nothing but sound. The endless Void was filled with music. Harmony. Discord. A sound at times soft and sweet, and at others thunderous and powerful. A flurry of emotions and thoughts were interwoven into one, producing a sound so beautiful, so wonderous, that the likes of it shall never again be heard until the last days of the world are over. Through it he learned of his siblings' minds, and they of his. Each one introduced their own variance, layering themselves over the Great Themes that they had been taught by The One. Their song raised him to the heights of mountains capped in snow, and sunk him to the deepest depths of the dark sea. It would laze at times like a sunbaked afternoon, and then suddenly would rage like the fiercest of tempests. He marvelled at these new feelings the music stirred. He wanted more, to feel more, to _know_ more.

It was Glorious.

And when they were done, they watched the world and all its possibilities unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> (Series name taken from a line in Madeline Miller's 'The Song of Achilles')


End file.
